The 75th Hunger Games
(If i've used one of your tributes and you don't want them in these, comment below.) Tributes! The Capitol is back They had made a rule at the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games, were there was no volunteers. They of course rigged it, and I was reaped. Some boy named Clay who had won his games a while ago was reaped too. If you didn't know, I'm Clove. I'm 16 now, and I had won last years games. But, as soon as I was reaped, we headed straight to the train and to the capitol. When we got there, our mentors Brutus and Enobaria started to tell us about the other victors. "Cashmere and Gloss. Won back to back, they'll be your main allies in these games. Wiress and Beetee, two weaklings who shouldn't be a problem. Finnick, a pretty boy who is arrogant, and Annie, someone who is cuckoo." Brutus kept rambling on. "...strangled a tribute with his necktie..." he said as I wasn't paying attention "...hid till everyone died... killed the boy from 1 to win... struck down tribute with lightning spear... hid as her ally killed the others..." I snapped awake when Brutus said "Now, let's get training shall we?". Training God. That girl from 11 was very FUGLY. Her district partner was the only one who could resist her fuglyiness. I saw Gloss being angry by throwing knives at a rate of a sub machine gun, and hitting dummies each time. His sister came up and did the same. "Uh hey, Gloss and Cashmere right? I'm a career, and Brutus said you two would be my main allies." I say. "Did he now?" Gloss says. "I say let her in. She killed a lot of tributes in her games." Cashmere says. Gloss nods, and says "Your in.". I go to find my old friend Lucy who had also been reaped. Her district partner was an old guy who forgot why he was there. "Lucy!" I say and she turns around smiling. "I got in the careers. I hope you can get in too." I say, as she goes over to try and prove herself. She runs back, happy. "They said I could!". I saw who showed up to training. Gloss, Cashmere, Clay, Myself, Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, The boy from 5, Johanna, The boy from 8, Lucy, the boy from 9, both from 10, both from 11, and Haymitch. Haymitch, the male from 5, and Chaff were having a drinking contest, but everyone else was training. I saw the boy from 9 shove the girl from 10 around. "You pussy! All you did was get carried by your ally! You hid and did nothing!" I saw the girl from 10 try to punch the boy from 9, but the boy was a skilled combatant, and he grabbed her arm and twisted it, untiil I heard a snap. She screamed and fell, and her district partner came running over with a spear in his hand, saying he was going to murder the other boy. Peacekeepers broke them up, and the girl from 10 was taken to medics. These tributes were crazy. The next day Man, Gloss was having SEVERE anger issues. He was yelling with every knife he threw and would snap at other tributes. The girl from 10 had to have a cast, but she was going to be fine. I decided to go and learn the knot tying station. The previous tribute had tied a quadruple knot, and had left angry. Finnick was there, and he was being a pervert. "Hey girl, want to... go the bathroom... and ya know..." he winked a couple times. I scoffed and threw the rope at him and left. I saw Clay having anger issues like Gloss, and he snapped at me. So I decided to go find Lucy. The boy from 5 was puking on the floor near her, and she looked disgusted. "All he and his two friends from 11 and 12 do all day is drink and have hangovers." Lucy says annoyed, but she gives a smile when I come. "Finnick is being a pervert and Gloss and Clay are having anger issues." I say. "Well my district partner still can't remember where he is or why he's here." Lucy replies. Then the bell rings. 2 days of training down, time for my final showcase to the gamemakers. Showcase time Gloss had just got done showing off his skills. "Clove Fuhrman, District 2" the robot voice said. I walke in with a confident smirk. I grab some throwing knives, to impress them like last year. But this time, I have a trick. After I hit a bullseye everytime, I throw a throwing knife right at a certain spot at the forcefield. It ricochets and lands right in the head of one of the dummies. They looked shocked as they clapped with surprise. "Sit down, the scores are on!" The escort says excitedly. Brutus and Enobaria sit down, looking bored. They normally watched tributes get 10's over and over again. "Gloss, a score of 10." the first score... "Cashmere, a score of 9.". "Clay, a score of 9.". Then it came to me. "Clove, a score of 12.". I was shocked. A 12? Everyone was cheering and congratulating me, even Gloss and Cashmere walked in too, cheering. Okay, now time to watch the other scores. "Beetee, a 7." "Wiress, a 6".... "...a score of 9..." "...with a score of 8..." "...A score of 7...." "...With a score of 3....". Then it was Lucy. "Lucy, with a score of.... 11." I smile, knowing she did well as well, but remained aggressive looking. "...a score of 10...". That was the mean bully from District 9. "Score of 7..." "Score of 9..." Score of 8...". I saw Caeser make a disgusted face, then he showed us the picture of the girl from 11. The tv went static because of the fugliness, so we all ran to bed. The Games Unfortunately, last night's interviews were not enough to stop the games. I ignored my stylist and just put the thing on, and rose into the arena. The cornucopia was in the middle of a salty lake, with spokes about 50 meters from my pedestal. To my left was the boy from 8, and my right the girl from 10. I found Clay two pedestals to my right and Cashmere and Gloss four pedestals to the left. "Let the 75th Annual Hunger Games begin, and let the odds, be ever in your favour." Claudias says, and then he starts counting. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." then a gunshot, and I'm diving into the water. I blow air out of my nose to keep water from getting in it, and in no time, I'm climbing on the spoke. I see the girl from 10 start to climb, and I kick her back into the water. I run down my spoke, to my left the boy from 9 is running, to my left the girl from 5 is running. I reach the cornucopia and the first cannon sounds. I hear struggled grunts, to see the boy from 5 strangling Finnick the perve with his neck tie. The girl from 12's body is on the ground with a spear in her back. BOOM! '''I look to my right to see Gloss dispatch of Beetee. He wipes the blood off his knife, to duck quickly when Johanna throws an ax at him. The old dude from 8 still doesn't know where he is, but it seems adrenaline took over as he is running away from the cornucopia. I throw a knife into his leg, and he falls into the water. The boy from 6 is fighting with Clay over a sword. I rush over to help, but not before being lifted off my feet and slammed into the cornucopia. I reach for my knife, but I am punched in the jaw. I see the smirking boy from 9 as he punches me again. He screams and lets me go when the boy from 7 sticks a hatchet in his back. Blight, I think his name was. I take off and throw a knife, which lands in the neck of Annie. '''BOOM! 'BOOM!' I see Blight get killed by the boy from 9 who escapes with only a mace. The boy from 5 is still strangling Finnick. Cashmere rushes at Lucy. No! I rush over and block Cashmere's dagger slice. "She's with us!" Cashmere shoves me. Wrong move. I throw a knife right into her chest. She falls over, and interrupts Clay's fight. BOOM! '''Clay climbs up the spoke and runs into the boy from 10, who has a spear and a sword in his hands. Clay runs in the opposite direction. I follow, and '''BOOM! '''Finnick's corpse lays on the cornucopia wall, and I see the boy from 5 escape with a spear in his hands. The girl from nine is loitering at the edge of a spoke, just watching. Lucy rushes over, and slams into the girl from six. A fistfight ensures between the two, until both roll into the water and go under. I hope Lucy comes out. '''BOOM! '''A corpse surfaces, and I roll it over. The girl from six. I sigh with relief as Lucy surfaces, gasping. I help her out of the water. I see the boys from 11 and 12 double team Clay. Clay is fighting them off with a sword, but the boy from 11 stabs him in the stomach with a spear, and the boy from 12 slices his forehead with a knife. '''BOOM! '''No! Not clay! Lucy, Gloss, and I charge at the two. The boy from 12 takes off, but the boy from 11 takes us head on. He doesn't take a single step when we throw knives at the same time and hit him in the forehead, all three throwing knives lined up. '''BOOM! '''The cornucopia island was abandoned. We gather what supplies are in it, but it's only weapons. We head toward the beaches, not daring to brave the jungles yet. The rest of the day. This was sad. Only 3 careers remained and it was just day 1. Gloss seems to have come to an understanding at why I killed Cashmere. He's a good guy, and he's helping Lucy get over the death of Clay, who she secretly had a crush on. The three of us looked and saw an arrow fly into the forcefield a while away. We picked up our weapons and headed in that direction. Whoever had fired it was long gone when we got there, so we made our way back to camp. The night sky was now vast over the arena, as the anthem started to play. '''The Fallen District 1: Cashmere District 2: Clay District 3: Beetee District 4: Finnick, Annie District 6: Tribute Girl District 7: Blight District 11: Chaff District 12: Effie. I was surprised. Both from 4 were dead, and both from 8, 9, and 10, which were usally bloodbath death tributes, were both alive. I look to see one of the section covered in a corrosive fog. "Water..." Lucy moans as she goes that way, but Gloss keeps her back. "It's poison." he says. A shriek erupts, and I can hear Johanna's voice say "Come on Wiress! It's not worth it!". We walked along the beach, when sure enough, a BOOM! '''was heard. The fog dissapeared and another horror was going to emerge. We looked to the sky, and sure enough, the death portrait was that of Wiress. Hours passed, and I was about to sleep, when Gloss shook me awake and a cannon boomed. The sun was just rising, so I don't know who it was. "The alliance..." Gloss says pointing at the tributes on the other beach. Day 2 had begun. Day 2 I could make out the other tributes. It was Johanna, the fugly girl from 11, and the drunk dude from 12. We could take them! They were heading to the cornucopia too! We could swim and sneak up on them. The girl from 11 was crouched by the water's edge, Time to put her fugly life to an end. It was apparent. The alliance was larger than I thought. It contained Johanna, the boy from 8, girl from 9, girl from 10, Fugly, and Haymitch. A tidal wave formed, followed by an anguished scream. '''BOOM! '''The boy from 6 washed up on the corucopia shore, and that's when Gloss made the first move. He sprang up, slit the girl from 10's throat. The girl closest to her snapped to her senses, but she was dragged under by Lucy. '''BOOM! '''I climbed on the cornucopia and threw a knife at the boy from 8 who was attacking me with a club. His hit was slow and I dodged it, and threw a knife into his stomach. Johanna throws an ax at me which buries into my shoulder, and the impact forces me to the ground. The boy from 8 has just gotten back up and is swinging his club to beat me to death, when he falls over, apparently finally dead. '''BOOM! '''Gloss had thrown the knife, and I thanked him. '''BOOM! '''Lucy had just surfaced, coughing and sputtering, the girl from 9 dead near her. I helped her up, when the boy from 12 swung a dagger at me. I ducked, and was ready to avenge clay. The tributes from 5, and the boy from 9 had arrived on the action too. Johanna and Fugly had just sprinted down one of the spokes and were escaping. A spear whistled past my ear and into the chest of the boy from 9. '''BOOM! '''The boy from 5 armed himself with another, when the ninja girl from 5 got me in a chokehold. The boy from 5 shook hands with Haymitch, and they exchanged smuggled alchohol drinks. Fury got me. I threw the girl from 5 over my back. I rushed over, and before either one of them laid a hand on their weapons, my knife was already in Haymitch's neck. His drunkard buddy punched at me, but his drunken rage left his belly exposed, as I ducked under his senseless punch and started to sock his stomach over and over. I shoved him down, but he leg sweeped me. I got up and he ran, until I heard Lucy's cries for help. Someone trapped her in a net, and the girl from 5 was approaching with a kantana. "Bye bye, barbarian." she said. I threw a knife, but her ninja reflexes deflected it with a throwing star. I was doomed. '''BOOM! '''It seemed Haymitch finally died, but my thoughts were on the girl from 5. I saw a sword go through her stomach. The boy from 10 had arrived as well, but he ran off as soon as Gloss threw a knife at him. She fell into the water, dead. '''BOOM! '''7 tributes left. The night reigned, and the fallen quickly appeared. '''The Fallen: District 3: Wiress District 5: Female District 6: Male District 8: Male District 9: Male, Female District 10: Female District 12: Haymitch. I looked over to my sleeping allies, Gloss and Lucy. I grabbed my knives, to go hunt some tributes. I was along the beach, when '''BOOM! '''I ran back to my allies, to see Gloss speared to the ground and Lucy being strangled by the boy from 5. I ran over and threw a knife into the 5 male, watching him slump over. '''BOOM! '''Gloss and the 5 male's face appear in the sky. If I had just kept watch, Gloss wouldn't be dead. "Lucy, we need to move." I tell her, and we leave. I see a tribute up ahead, and go to sneak up on them, when something large jumps out of the bushes and mauls them. An ax buries into it's shoulder, and I see Johana. The beast goes after her, but she dives in the water. So the beast turns to us. '''BOOM! '''The poor tributes cannon. The sky tells us it was the fugly one from 11. We ran towards the water, but the beast was faster. It pounced on Lucy. I jumped and tackled it as it pinned my head under the water. Unable to breathe, I started to slice at the beast's neck. It relenquished and retreated. I gasp and Lucy says "The hour's over!". Thankfully. Is this the end? We awake to the gentle breeze. A too gentle breeze for the final day. "So who do you think is left?" Lucy asks. "You, me, maybe Johanna and the boy from 10.". "Tributes, you'll all be transported, to the DEATHMATCH!" and I blacked out. I awoke, in a shiny white room. "Welcome tributes, this is a maze! You can win by either finding the end, or by eliminating everyone else! Good Luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!". If I could find Lucy, we both could win. I made my way through the porcelain maze, which quickly turned into an overgrown stone one. Something grabbed my leg, and I saw it was a briar. I winced as it stuck me, so I quickly cut the vine. I heard a female scream and ran. '''BOOM! '''I turned a corner, and saw Johanna dead, her torso cut so many times by what looked like a sword. I picked up Johanna's ax, knowing it would be better for cutting thorns and stuff. I approached carefully, when I heard a creepy child's giggle. "Who's there?" I stutter, and see something move quickly from the corner of my view. Something gets in my face, a bloody skull, and screams. I fall back, breathing heavily, but whatever the jumpscare was is gone. I calm my breathing down, and continue on. "Why'd you betray me Clove? I thought you were pretty." Oh god. I recognized that voice anywhere. "Cato?" I ask out. There he is, fit as ever, looking peaceful and unarmed. "Clove... why. I didn't like Glimmer, I was trying to get sponsors." he said in that elegent voice. "Cato... I'm so sorry..." I go over to him, and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Until, he grabs my throat, and a more demonic Cato screams "I LOVED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE KILLED GLIMMER!" then it was over. Cato was gone. Another hallucination brought on by the capitol. Great. That's when I saw it. Standing their, tall, a spear in hand. "Marvel?" I call out, but he doesn't respond. He is just staring, with a blank stare, and holding that spear... the spear. It read "I solely regret the killing of the poor girl.". He then points. The same demonic skull from earlier was there. It was Rue... "Marvel, I'm not in a net this time." it says evilly. I quickly hide, and watch Marvel get mauled by the rue thing. I take off panting, and walk right into Lucy. She is struggling with the boy from 10 who grappling with her. She is losing badly. I ready my ax, but the boy from 10 grabs his sword and holds it to her throat. This maze had clearly gotten to him. "Eliza, Anne, I'm sorry! I couldn't rescue you in the pre element tests! I thought winning for you would be enough! I guess I'm back here to win again, to please you even more... two more kills... just two... and I can live peacefully in 10 again." he says to what seems to be no one. Lucy mouths "1... 2... 3..." then she elbows him in the stomach. I quickly throw my ax, which buries into his stomach. Fatal, but he is still alive. He clutches his wound, and dies, smiling. "It's okay. I'm here" he says, as he dies. '''BOOM! '''The gamemakers make yet another announcement. "If you don't kill each other or escape the maze in 5 minutes, you both will be blown to smithereens. Good Luck!". We run furiously, trying to find the way out. Then, we figure it out. The only way out, is to climb the vines on the walls. I climb furiously, when the countdown from the bloodbath begins. "60, 59, 58...". I climb and grab Lucy's hand. There it is, the exit! I jump, but guess what. The boy from 10 is in the way. The gamemakers fired a false cannon. "I still can win!" he says swinging his sword. I jump out of the way and swing my ax, but he kicks my arm. Lucy charges, and slices him, but he gives a glare and shoves her in too the ground. "30... 29..." we didn't have much time! The boy from 10 slices Lucy's arm, and kicks her. I charge and punch him. He slaps me, and stabs me in the side. I can't breathe! I cough up blood, he puncutered my lungs. "10... 9..." I can't do this. I tripped the boy from 10. Lucy picked me up, and the boy from 10 was coming behind us fast. He throws his sword, burying into Lucy's leg. She falls. I crawl, and reach threw the exit. I grab her hand, and pull her threw. The boy from 10 comes after us, but the countdown says "1." and then the arena blows up. '''BOOM! '''That time, I knew he was dead. That's when I pass out from lack of air. Epilogue I awoke, in a hopsital bed. I looked to my side, to see it bandaged. "Hello Clove" I hear a familiar voice say. Lucy is standing, her leg wrapped up in a cast. "They fixed your lung, you can leave whenever." she says. So it appears the capitol loves these games, that they got the highest ratings of any other games before. The ax I used in the finale was put in the hunger games musuem. The boy from 10's sword, and Lucy's throwing knives were also put there. President Snow lightened up on the districts, and made training for the games legal, and aloud food from other districts to go to districts that needed it the most. My district, District 8, and District 10 were all given enough food and water to last a lifetime. The victory tour was loved by all, even District 10. I was back at home, giving my speech. "I met many good friends in my games. Lucy, who won with me, Gloss, who had my back the whole time, and Clay, who I really didn't get enough time with. I sorrow the losses of your victors, Districts 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, and 12. They all didn't deserve to die in the games, but such is life. We all live, but some day, we got to die.". My name is Clove, and this was my story of the 75th Annual Hunger Games Category:Hunger Games Category:Quarter Quell Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:12 year olds Category:12 Year Olds Category:13 year olds Category:13 Year Olds Category:14 year olds Category:14 Year Olds Category:15 year olds Category:15 Year Olds Category:16 year olds Category:16 Year Olds Category:17 year olds Category:17 Year Olds Category:18 year olds Category:18 Year Olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Careers Category:Career Tribute Category:Anti-Career Tribute Category:Anti-Careers Category:Victors Category:Anti-Career Category:Half-Career Tribute Category:Completed Games